


Spark

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Flash, spark, image, erase. Four words, but four words that means so much more to Jun.





	

Jun smiled. Pikachu cooed back.

"Go Jun," Ohno gave him a weary smile as he stripped off his clothes and put on the next set of costumes for the concert.

The rest of the members gave him high fives and smiles as Jun made his way to the stage. The stage is now his, and he was going sing a song to the love of the life.

The lights dimmed and Jun began his solo.

\-------------------------------------

Jun couldn't remember a time when he was without his friend. He met Pikachu a long time ago, when he was still a little kid. He wasn't as privileged as the much hyper about kid called Ash who got started off on his Pokemon trainer career when Professor Oak gave him a Pokemon to start off with. And no, nobody gives warnings about not entering the tall grass because there might be dangerous Pokemon hiding there... Not because there aren't, but because he lived in metropolitan Tokyo and there wasn't any tall grass anywhere.

They met in the dumpsters.

Jun had been naughty again and skipped school to hang out by the arcade. When he got found out, his dad threw away his Gameboy.

"Go search in the trash if you want it back. You stupid piece of trash!" His father yelled in a fit of anger.

Jun wanted his Gameboy back.

He did find it, after an afternoon of crawling around the neighborhood's trash. But he didn't expect to find a Pikachu roaming around the trash. He almost didn't recognise the creature at first, despite being the avid Pokemon fan that he was. It's trademark yellow fur was matted and filthy black. The zig zag tail broken and hanging limply behind, flies buzzing about an open wound.

Jun's heart stopped when he saw the little creature. A juvenile that couldn't have been more than a few months old. He had to help it.

Luckily for Jun, there was a free clinic for Pokemons nearby. Unluckily, for him though, he got a second trashing from his dad later that night when he came home after his curfew (there was a super long queue in the clinic), AND with a foreign creature.

"YOU ARE NOT KEEPING THAT CREATURE IN THE HOUSE!" Jun's dad hollered.

Little Jun stood steadfast, covering and protecting his injured, cowering Pikachu from the looming figure of his father.

Eventually, his parents gave up and sent him to Johnny's Entertainment and boarding school. In return for having the child perform on TV shows and other things, they would be provided free education, food and lodging. And, they allowed the keeping of Pokemons.

Jun would have rather be sent to a Pokemon Trainer school, but those were expensive and after how he failed his dad's expectations, he would hardly be expected to beg for other alternatives. Better to be in a studio learning how to dance, than scavenging the dumpster for food. Spark, as Jun called his Pikachu, seemed to nod in agreement.

It was tough though. The free food and lodging deal turned out to be not so free after all. After their first year, Johnny Juniors, as those trainees were called, had to earn their living by taking part in enough shows and performances. And to do that, one had to be good enough to get selected. Jun looked at Sparky (He called it either Spark or Sparky, depending on his mood) happily chewing on some raspberries and stiffened. He had to work hard. No just for himself, but for them both. His parents would not pay for him if he didn't get the company scholarship, and if he returned home to live with his parents, his dad had made it explicitly clear that Sparky would have to go. Jun petted Sparky's head and the Pikachu looked up at him momentarily with its big black eyes and Jun's heart melted. He would work hard and he would become the best of the Juniors.

And work hard he did. When others would play basketball, or go to the arcade, Jun would do facial expressions in the toilet, or practice dance moves in the studio. Spark often kept him company too, running around in circles behind him, or making funny faces back. It was a tiring and emotionally draining time, but Jun and Sparky pushed through. It helped that he made other friends and Pokemon lovers too. Like Nino, the boy who loved playing the video game but was too lazy to rear any Pokemon of his own. And Aiba, the boy who was always pushing the limits of the management by keeping as many Pokemon as he could possibly fit in his dorm room. (The maximum he had was 10 at once, but the management forced him to sent 5 of them back home.)

So when Jun finally secured a place in Arashi, words could not even begin to describe the amount of relief he had. He had finally, officially began his journey as an idol, and he vowed to make his parents regret kicking him out of the house and semi disowning him. He would make a name for himself and for Sparky.

\-------------------------------------

The crowded screamed as the music started and Jun began his dance moves.

His bandmates had laughed initially when they saw the dance.

"Looks like a chicken," Nino helpfully remarked.

"Looks like Sparky," the observant Ohno noted.

Jun smiled at Leader in appreciation.

“Flash!"

“Spark!"

“Image!"

“Erase!"

In the backstage, Sparky looked at his owner through the monitoring screen and danced along.

"We did it Sparky, we did it," Jun whispered as he hugged Sparky at the end of his performance.

Jun and Sparky had taken on the world.


End file.
